


Nobody does it like that

by kazhan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Get rekt Sheev, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Order 66 happened but they fixed it okay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prostate Milking, this is just porn but I still feel the need to provide context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazhan/pseuds/kazhan
Summary: Tonight, it's Obi-Wan's turn to take care of Cody and maybe teach him one or two things about himself.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 316





	Nobody does it like that

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we need more fics about Obi-Wan spoiling his Commander, so this happened.
> 
> Once more, I want to thank [nomathewise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBlueGreen/profile) for helping me out with this <3

Cody isn’t sure what prompted this and he doesn’t know what to think of it. He’s not complaining, because there isn’t a world where Cody would ever complain about Obi-Wan putting his hands on him, he’s just… curious. A little bit anxious, and perhaps slightly self-conscious, too. He still isn’t used to the idea of Obi-Wan wanting him in the same way he does and there’s always a little part of him that is delighted and surprised every time Obi-Wan kisses him. Anything more than that and Cody has to wonder if it’s real or if he’s dreaming again.

(“It’s real, Cody,” Obi-Wan presses against his lips when his doubts are so loud he's basically broadcasting them. 

"I'm real," he whispers softly in his ear, again and again, until Cody has no choice but to believe him.)

Obi-Wan is done undressing him and Cody feels himself flush slightly under the satisfied look the Jedi sends him. He isn't shy; standing entirely naked in front of someone else isn't something that would usually bother him, even if said person is Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the Jetii is still wearing his clothes and the way he is looking at him makes Cody feel warm all over. 

His hands itch by his sides and Cody makes a gesture to wrap his arms around the Jedi and maybe start undressing him as well, but Obi-Wan puts a hand on his chest and with a simple look, makes Cody freeze before he can actually put his hands on him. 

The Commander frowns but Obi-Wan simply smiles at him and leans in until he can brush his lips against Cody's in a fluttering kiss. 

"Go lay down on the bed, please?" he asks and Cody needs a moment for the words to register. 

"Sure?" he says and winces when it comes out sounding more like a question, but Obi-Wan chuckles and brushes a hand against his shoulder in an encouraging gesture.

"On your front," he adds huskily and Cody feels a shiver run down his spine.

Alright. Cody doesn't really like not knowing what Obi-Wan has in mind and what will happen to him, but he supposes he can ignore the slight discomfort for now. A large towel has been laid down on the bed so Cody settles on top of it, resting on his elbows so he can watch as Obi-Wan follows him and sits on the bed. Fingers trail down his spine, lighting each of his nerve endings on fire and Cody ducks his head between his shoulders. 

"You're still in charge," Obi-Wan says softly. "You're always in charge." 

Just like that, a weight is being lifted off his shoulders and Cody can breathe again properly. With a few words, Obi-Wan just reminded him that Cody is in control and nothing happens unless he wants it to. No matter what Obi-Wan does, it will be because he allowed it, because he wanted it. It's not that Cody doesn't trust Obi-Wan. He does, stars, he does. But he sometimes needs to be reminded that his body is his and that no one will ever control him again. Obi-Wan would never take advantage of him, but it can be hard to remember that when Cody gets stuck in his own head. 

"Thank you," he whispers hoarsely. 

Obi-Wan hums quietly, then Cody hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped and lifts up his head just in time to see the Jedi rubbing his hands against each other, something shiny and oily covering them. A sweet and warm smell reaches Cody's nose. He can't identify it - there are still a lot of things he hasn't had a chance to smell or taste and they're working on it. It's a slow process, but he likes it. Before he can ask Obi-Wan what the oil is supposed to smell like and what he is planning on doing with it, the Jedi puts his hands on his skin and starts rubbing his left shoulder. 

"Alderaan almond and lavender oil," Obi-Wan says because he doesn't need to read Cody's mind to know he is curious. "Just lay down and let me do this, okay?"

Obi-Wan applies more pressure on his shoulder and Cody groans, but he does lay down entirely and puts his cheek against the back of his right hand so he can keep an eye on Obi-Wan. The Jedi has a look of concentration on his face and a strand of soft auburn hair brushes against his forehead, making Cody's fingers itch with the need to run them through Obi-Wan's hair. He remains still though and lets a deep sigh out as the Jedi's fingers keep working on his shoulder. 

He's about to close his eyes when he feels Obi-Wan shift next to him. The Jedi straddles him, bracketing Cody's hips with his knees and starts massaging both his shoulders, making the Commander groan as Obi-Wan's fingers find a tight knot. He is being firm but gentle and slowly, Cody can feel the tight muscle starting to loosen up. 

"Is that-- part of Jedi training?" he asks, wincing a bit when the Jetii finds another knot to loosen. 

Obi-Wan chuckles lightly. 

"Kind of?" he says thoughtfully. "I learned as a Padawan because I was curious about Force Healing techniques and soothing strained muscles was one of the first things I was taught," he starts explaining. "But I really got into it once Anakin became my Padawan."

He can hear the fondness honing his tone and Cody smiles because he'll never grow tired of listening to Obi-Wan talk about his loved ones. It's subtle, but his voice shifts slightly to something softer, quieter, He can't see them right now, but he knows his eyes are shining with love at the memories of his precious apprentice.

"He had a few painful growth spurts, so I helped as much as I could."

“I’m pretty sure I’m done growing up,” Cody mumbles, making the Jedi snort. It’s ugly and completely undignified, Cody _adores_ it.

“Massages are good for relaxing and you--”, Cody groans as Obi-Wan’s fingers dig into his back almost painfully to work on a particularly tight knot, “--could use to relax some more.” 

_You’re one to talk_ , he almost retorts, but he can’t find the strength to do it as his body slowly starts feeling heavy. They settle into a comfortable silence, only interrupted by Cody’s deep sighs of relief as Obi-Wan keeps massaging his back. At some point, he has to stop to pour some more oil onto his hands and Cody closes his eyes as Obi-Wan’s fingers travel down his back. 

He clearly hadn’t expected this when Obi-Wan told him to join him in the bedroom and started kissing him while peeling off his clothes, but no one has ever given him a _massage_ before and Cody thinks he could definitely get used to it. But then again, there’s a lot of things the Commander had never done before _Obi-Wan_ and there hasn’t been a thing he hasn’t been willing to repeat so far. 

The Jedi’s hands are strong and a part of him can’t help but think of all those times he has been lucky enough to feel them on his skin. Cody feels his face flush with embarrassment because Obi-Wan’s fingers start digging into his lower back and the sound it pulls from him is almost obscene. A warm and tingling sensation starts spreading across his body and settles in his lower belly. Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t say anything and keeps working his magic while Cody has to refrain from squirming under him. 

Stars, it feels _good._ It’s almost overwhelming, too. The smell of the oil is almost heady and combined with Obi-Wan’s nimble fingers setting his nerves on fire, Cody can feel himself grow hard fast. 

It’s almost embarrassing, how easily and quickly Cody grows aroused around Obi-Wan. It didn’t used to be a problem before; no matter how he felt about the Jedi, he was his _General_ and Cody used to crush any inappropriate thoughts as soon as they spawned in his mind. But ever since the end of the war and Obi-Wan had first kissed him, things had changed drastically for Cody. It was like a dam broke and the Commander lost all ability to control his thoughts and body around the Jedi. 

“How are you doing, dear?” Obi-Wan asks and Cody could swear the _Jetii_ sounds smug.

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” he groans accusingly.

Obi-Wan’s laugh is warm and Cody could get drunk on it. He can feel him shift above him before settling on his thighs, just below his ass, and Cody jolts slightly when two warm hands grab his cheeks firmly. 

He is definitely hard now and he can’t help but groan when the motion causes some much-needed friction against his erection. Cody grabs the sheets under him and presses his forehead against the mattress as Obi-Wan starts rubbing his goddam _shebs_ and _how does he manage to make it feel so good_. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Obi-Wan says almost breathlessly and oh _, kriff_ , this time Cody moans.

It shouldn’t affect him this much but it _does_ and Cody has to resist the urge to flip them over and kiss Obi-Wan senseless before getting him out of his clothes or worse, start humping the karkin’ _bed_. 

“Mmmmh, you should do that,” the Jedi says and slips his thumb between Cody’s cheeks. The lubricated finger brushes against his hole and Cody can’t help it, his hips shift forward, squeezing his hard cock between his body and the mattress. 

Cody’s face _burns._ “Obi-Wan,” he growls, because there is _no way_ he is going to rub himself against the mattress like a kriffin _teenager._

“Why not? It feels good, doesn’t it?” Obi-Wan encourages him softly, his thumb pressing against his entrance without breaching it, just enough to make Cody shift his hips again. 

Is he really _that_ desperate already? _Yes. Yes_ , _he is_ , he realizes when he can feel a wet spot forming on the towel under him. The second he starts moving his hips to rub his painfully hard cock against the mattress, it seems like the best idea he has ever had. After that, it’s easy to stop thinking. Each thrust against the bed has Cody bite back a moan and the world stops existing outside of the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hands on his skin and the friction on his cock. It’s delicious and not enough at the same time, the frustration building up until Cody is shaking from it. 

“Get on your knees, love,” Obi-Wan tells him before shifting to the side to give him more space. 

Cody can only obey and he is immediately rewarded with the Jedi’s warm and slick hand closing around his aching cock. 

The pressure is perfect and it only takes a few strokes before Cody is coming with a muffled groan. Obi-Wan keeps stroking him until he is spent and Cody can’t form a thought coherent enough to be embarrassed by how fast he came. 

“ _Mesh’la,”_ Obi-Wan says softly and Cody barely has enough sense to roll on his side and avoid the splatter of come on the towel. 

He looks up to see the Jedi looking at him with a particularly satisfied expression on his face and he isn’t sure why, but the sight makes him snort dumbly. The sound puts a smile on Obi-Wan’s face so he supposes it is worth it.

 _Definitely worth it,_ he thinks when the Jedi bends down to press a soft kiss against his lips. Cody hums appreciatively and grabs the back of Obi-Wan’s neck to deepen the kiss. It’s slow and lazy and Cody’s toes curl, his whole body thrumming with the quick but _oh so good_ orgasm he just had. Obi-Wan is the one who breaks the kiss to grab the towel and gently wipe him clean before throwing it away. He is the definition of perfectly composed, but Cody can see the slight flush on his cheeks and the erection tenting his pants. He is about to voice his concerns over feeling selfish for basking in the aftermath when Obi-Wan is still visibly aroused, but the Jedi simply settles down next to him and starts kissing him again sloppily. 

“Let me,” he breathes against Obi-Wan’s lips and makes a move towards him, but the older man grabs his wrist before he can reach him.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he whispers and nibbles at Cody’s lower lip teasingly.

Cody inhales sharply at the promising words. He doesn’t have any problem with going again shortly after, quite the contrary actually and the look on Obi-Wan’s face tells him he is about to try figuring out just how many times he can make him come until Cody can’t even lift a finger. The thought is enough to make him shiver with anticipation and he can’t bring himself to feel ashamed by it, not even when Obi-Wan arches a brow at him. 

Cody dives in for another kiss and wraps an arm around Obi-Wan to bring him closer until they are pressed flush. The fabric of the Jedi’s pants rubs against his sensitive cock, making him groan into the kiss. He wishes he could feel Obi-Wan’s naked skin against his, but the Jedi doesn’t let him dwell onto the thought, rolling them over until Cody is laying on his back. Obi-Wan settles on top of him without breaking the kiss and Cody buries his fingers in the auburn hair at the back of his head. 

It’s slow and tender, until Obi-Wan breaks the kiss to trail down his jaw and press his lips against Cody’s pulse point. A shiver runs down his spine as Obi-Wan starts nibbling at the sensitive skin there. Soon, the Jedi’s hands are _everywhere._ Stroking his chest, his flanks, teasing a nipple until it’s hard, making Cody arch his back and moan shakily. His mouth is following the same path and the Commander soon realizes Obi-Wan is kissing each of the scars mapping his chest, tracing them with his tongue. Cody can feel the love and affection Obi-Wan is pouring in each kiss, each brush of his fingers against his skin. It’s almost overwhelming and Cody isn’t sure why, but it makes his cheeks burn and his throat tightens almost painfully. 

Stars, he loves this man so, _so much._

Obi-Wan keeps traveling down his chest and Cody is hard again. Obi-Wan hasn’t even touched his cock yet, but he is getting dangerously close and Cody can’t help the way his hips buck when he can feel the Jedi’s teeth graze the sensitive skin at the junction of his thigh. 

“You’re killing me,” he groans, his hands grasping the sheets under him.

“I haven’t even started yet.”

Cody opens his mouth to actually beg him to do something - _anything_ \- but Obi-Wan finally closes his hand around him and Cody can only moan loudly when that clever tongue of his meets the tip of his cock. It’s still a bit sensitive from his previous orgasm and it almost feels like a punch in the guts. Cody has to grasp onto every bit of control he has over his body to remain perfectly still.

But then, Obi-Wan takes him inside his mouth, swallowing him down to the root in one swift motion and Cody can’t help it this time. One of his hands fists in the Jedi’s auburn hair, the other grabs the back of his neck as he curls onto himself and gasps. It doesn’t help much, because Obi-Wan moans around his cock at the sudden gesture and Cody is shaking from how much he wants to just thrust deep into his mouth. 

Obi-Wan meets his gaze and Cody inhales sharply when he sees the amused glint in his lover’s blue eyes. He doesn’t get the chance to wonder what it means exactly, because Cody can suddenly feel _something_ pry his fingers open and force him to let go of Obi-Wan. 

“That’s-- that’s cheating,” he rasps as the Jedi uses the Force to make him lay down again. Obi-Wan doesn’t even grant him a response and simply focuses on sucking his cock. Cody can’t move and that’s not something he is particularly fond of, usually. Not being able to control his body, feeling restrained, Cody _hates_ it. But he can feel Obi-Wan’s reassuring presence brushing against his own mind, like a lifeline reminding him where he is, who he is with. 

_Safe_ , he is safe and he knows Obi-Wan would stop immediately if Cody told him to. 

The Commander doesn’t struggle and he has a feeling the way Obi-Wan hollows his cheeks and swallows his length until Cody can feel it hit the back of his throat is meant to be a reward. It feels like one anyway. Obi-Wan is _good_ with his mouth, that’s something Cody found out when they started getting intimate and he’s pretty sure he will never get over it. He still remembers how embarrassingly fast he came the first time his Jetii put his mouth on his cock. He can still picture himself coming all over Obi-Wan’s face and wishing he could disappear. He had been _mortified_ , his face red and hot as he had sputtered excuses and tried to clean up the mess on Obi-Wan’s face until the Jedi had calmed him down and promised him it was _fine._

Thinking about his lover’s face covered in his come is _not_ a good idea. Cody’s breath stutters and the look on Obi-Wan’s face tells him he knows exactly what the Commander has been thinking of. But the Jedi doesn’t give him the time to feel embarrassed, his tongue stroking the underside of Cody’s cock as he keeps bobbing his head up and down in a slow and controlled measure. 

Soon enough, Cody feels like his whole body is on fire. Not being able to move as he wants nothing but to thrust into Obi-Wan’s mouth or at least bury his hands in his lover’s hair is so frustrating Cody is about to start begging. But he is interrupted by the sound of a bottle being uncapped, a little bit of fumbling, and then Cody jolts when he can feel a cold and slick finger stroke his hole.

Obi-Wan pauses there, takes a second to watch Cody carefully. So the Commander nods shakily and throws his head back when the Jedi’s finger finally breaches him. 

Obi-Wan is done taking his sweet time, it seems. He barely gives Cody the time to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second finger and thrusting them deep inside him. Cody wants to arch into the touch, but Obi-Wan is still keeping him still with the Force, so he can only lay there and _take it._

It’s too much. It’s _perfect._

Obi-Wan quickly finds his prostate and the moan Cody lets out when the Jedi starts stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves almost sounds like a sob. The Jedi is relentless and between the tight and hot mouth around his cock and the nimble fingers thrusting inside him, Cody can already feel his second orgasm building up. But Obi-Wan feels it too, because he suddenly lets go of his cock with a wet pop and Cody moans at the loss, opening his eyes to look down at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan's cheeks are flushed, his lips red and there's mischief in his blue eyes. The sight is almost enough to send him over the edge, but Cody is missing some much-needed stimulation now that Obi-Wan's mouth isn't on his cock anymore. 

" _Cyare_ ," he gasps, breathless.

Obi-Wan hums and nuzzles his cock before rubbing his beard against Cody's inner thigh. His fingers aren't thrusting inside him anymore, simply massaging his prostate while Obi-Wan watches him carefully, a smile curling at his lips. Cody's cock is painfully hard, the head red and oozing precome as the Jedi keeps stimulating his prostate. Cody fists the sheets under him, his thighs shaking under the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body.

It's not the first time Cody has had Obi-Wan's fingers - or cock - inside him. It might not happen very often because Cody loves being the one taking the Jedi apart until he can't even speak properly anymore, but discovering first-hand what having his prostate stimulated felt like had been... quite an experience for Cody. One he enjoys repeating whenever Obi-Wan feels like it. 

But it has never felt quite like this. Cody doesn't know if it's because he already came once earlier, or because of how much Obi-Wan teased him, but the heat pooling in his guts and making his toes curl is different. 

"How is that? Too much? Not enough?" Obi-Wan asks before pressing harder against his prostate, making Cody see stars.

"Please, I-- _gedet’ye_ ," he says and tries to move a hand to touch his neglected cock, but Obi-Wan doesn't let him and nips at his inner thigh, as if scolding him.

"Patience, love. Relax, trust me." 

Obi-Wan's tone is soft, but it still sounds like a command and Cody's first reflex is to obey. It doesn't matter that Obi-Wan isn't his General anymore, hasn't been for quite some time now; in moments like this, instinct takes over and his first instinct will always be to trust what Obi-Wan tells him. He is rewarded with a kiss on the sensitive skin of his thigh.

Cody starts losing the notion of time, after this. His cock is painfully hard but Obi-Wan never comes anywhere near it as he keeps fingering him until Cody thinks he is going to die of frustration. 

“Obi-Wan-- _ner jetii_ ,” he gasps, desperate. He’s been patient, he has no idea how long it has been, but he _knows_ he has been patient and he needs, he _needs_ \--

“I know, I know, _ner kar’ta,_ ” Obi-Wan whispers against his thigh. “You’re so close, I want you to come like this, can you do that for me?” 

Cody lets out a string of curses. 

“I don’t-- _kriff_ , I don’t think--”

“You can, I know you can,” Obi-Wan encourages him. “You’re so good for me, always so good for me.” 

Something breaks inside him.

His muscles seize, and Cody sees white. It's nothing like he has experienced before. It feels like his body is a star that collapsed on itself, the supernova explosion leaving his core exposed for all the world to see. There's a noise buzzing in his ears. It's him, Cody realizes, he's moaning, gasping, sobbing a mix of nonsense in basic and Mando'a along with Obi-Wan's name. He's the one making all that noise, writhing on the bed as Obi-Wan's fingers keep thrusting against his prostate, stroking the bundle of nerves through Cody's blinding orgasm. There's precome dribbling along his cock, like it'll never stop coming out and Cody can feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes.

He doesn't know how long it lasts. It feels like forever. It feels like dying. 

And Obi-Wan isn’t stopping. 

Cody can’t decide between wanting to escape the Jedi’s touch and trying to get _more_ , but Obi-Wan isn’t giving him a choice anyway. Cody’s thighs are shaking and his grip on the sheets is so tight he’s close to ripping them, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can’t care about anything else but the heat coursing through his body like electricity as Obi-Wan’s fingers keep hitting his prostate mercilessly. The tip of his cock is red and angry, leaking precome and Cody _knows_ Obi-Wan is going to tear another orgasm out of him.

It doesn’t matter that he expects it this time. The second wave is just as powerful as the first one and it goes on and on. A long, broken moan escapes him and Cody doesn’t pass out, he _doesn’t_ , but he’s pretty sure he simply ceases to exist for what feels like an eternity.

When Cody finally comes back to himself, his whole body is tingling. It feels like an open-wound, like his skin has been flayed, leaving his nerves exposed, in a torturously good way. He’s laying there, boneless and pliant, unable to move even if he wanted to. Obi-Wan has taken his fingers out and is busy peppering kisses on the top of his knee, his inner thigh. He is muttering softly, praising Cody for being so good and the Commander feels his face flush brightly.

His mind is blank, his tongue feels like it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth and he struggles just to swallow. 

"You--" he starts and he doesn't even recognize his own voice. _Kriff_ , Kenobi just _broke_ him. "Wow."

Obi-Wan chuckles and looks up, his smile making his eyes crinkle and Cody can almost see the dimple he knows is hidden under his beard. He feels… _Stars_ , he can’t even describe how he is feeling. 

He had no idea anything could _feel_ like this. In all the months he and Obi-Wan have been exploring this intimate part of their relationship, Cody has learned a _lot._ About himself, but mainly about Obi-Wan. Eager to please, desperate to be good and make sure the Jedi always had a good time, Cody usually focused on his lover, listening to him and what his body told him. Obi-Wan has rocked his world more than once, but this is different. Cody has never experienced an orgasm like the one he just had _twice in a row_ before and he can’t help but wonder if there’s still _more_ he has to learn, because he doesn’t think he could stand it.

“You’re still hard,” Obi-Wan marvels, breaking his train of thoughts and Cody looks down.

He groans, because indeed, he _is_ still hard. Stars, he has made such a _mess_. 

“I don’t-- I _would_ , but--” Kriff, what is he even trying to say? 

Cody has no karkin’ idea, but Obi-Wan seems to understand, because he smiles and starts shedding his clothes. 

“Don’t worry, _ner kar’ta_ , I’ve got you,” he says and strips down until he is entirely naked.

Obi-Wan’s cock is red and hard and _kriff_ , Cody would love to wrap his mouth around it, but he doesn’t think he can move at this point. They could make it work though, if Obi-Wan straddled his chest and decided to fuck his mouth, Cody wouldn’t mind, he would let him, if he wanted.

Obi-Wan shudders and his cheeks flush bright red, the blush spreading across his chest and Cody realizes he might have been projecting the thought a little bit too loud.

“That’s-- ah-- a lovely thought,” Obi-Wan says, clearly interested if Cody trusts the way his pupils grow wide. “But I had something else in mind.”

And then he’s straddling Cody’s hips, before grabbing the bottle of lube to pour some on his hand. Bracing himself with one hand on the Commander’s chest, he reaches behind him to wrap his slicked hand around Cody’s cock, lubing him up. Cody hisses, the touch almost _too much_ and grips Obi-Wan’s thighs. 

“You-- _kriff_ , Obi-Wan,” he gasps, his eyes widening when he feels Obi-Wan press the tip of Cody’s cock against his entrance.

The Commander holds his breath. They lock eyes and Obi-Wan sinks down on his cock, slowly.

Cody throws his head back and moans, his fingers gripping the Jedi’s thighs hard enough to bruise. He can’t move, can’t think anything besides _tight, hot_ , as all the air is being pushed out of his lungs.

Obi-Wan stills, his thighs shaking as he slowly breathes out from his nose and Cody wants to ask him if he is okay, he wants to tell him not to push himself too hard, but the words are stuck in his throat. He doesn’t think he can come again, surely he _can’t_ come again, and yet, Cody feels so close it’s a relief Obi-Wan needs some time to adjust.

But then he starts moving and Cody whines. 

“You’ve been so good,” Obi-Wan gasps. “Just a little bit longer, love.”

And Cody would die for this man, so how could he refuse him this?

It is worth it, because Cody is pretty sure he hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than Obi-Wan bouncing on his cock, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he chases his own pleasure. The Jedi’s face is flushed with the effort, his pale thighs flexing under Cody’s hands with each movement. Cody can’t look anywhere else, enraptured by the way Obi-Wan moves on top of him. 

Obi-Wan shifts slightly and seems to find the perfect angle, because he suddenly tightens around Cody and the Commander sees stars. He can barely think straight, but Cody can’t let Obi-Wan do all the work, so he lets go of one of the Jedi’s thighs and wraps his hand around his cock instead. Obi-Wan lets out a broken moan, his hips buckling forward in a desperate attempt to get more friction. Cody obliges him and starts stroking his cock, thumbing at the head to gather the precome gathered there. 

“I’m close,” Obi-Wan moans, so Cody tightens his grip around the Jedi’s cock. 

A few more strokes and Obi-Wan stills above him, Cody’s cock buried deep inside him as he comes with a gasp. He’s so so warm and so _tight_ around him Cody can’t help but follow, groaning as his cock pulses inside Obi-Wan. He doesn’t know how he manages it, but he keeps stroking the Jedi through his orgasm, until Obi-Wan shakes and whines from overstimulation. 

Cody barely has the time to remove his hand before Obi-Wan flops down on his chest, struggling to catch his breath.

They’re covered in sweat, lube and come, but Cody can’t bring himself to care. He’s been through training on Kamino, three years of war, survived battles and sieges while running on barely two hours of sleep a night and yet, Cody has never felt so exhausted before.

“I love you so much,” he rasps, because he might have forgotten his own name, but that’s something he will always know, no matter what. 

Obi-Wan snorts in the crook of his neck and looks up to meet his eyes. 

“I love you too,” his Jedi says before pressing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. 

Obi-Wan gently lifts himself up and Cody hisses through his teeth when his sensitive cock slips out of his lover. He is actually fighting to keep his eyes open, but with Obi-Wan gone, he can feel the lube and bodily fluids covering him, making him scrunch up his nose.

“I should--”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Obi-Wan whispers and Cody watches him leave the bedroom. 

Cody realizes he must have dozed off at some point, because when he opens his eyes again, he is laying on clean, dry sheets and Obi-Wan is finishing wiping up his chest with a warm cloth. 

“Welcome back, love,” the Jedi says and Cody could swear he sounds smug. 

He supposes he can, since Obi-Wan usually is the one almost falling asleep by the time they’re over and complaining he is an old man when Cody makes fun of him. 

“I brought you some water, you should drink some,” Obi-Wan says once he’s done, handing him a glass of water. Moving is the last thing Cody wants to do right now, but he is positively _parched_ , so he straightens up and grabs the glass to gulp it down quickly. 

As soon as it’s empty, he sets the glass on the night table and wraps an arm around Obi-Wan to bring him down with him. The Jedi chuckles warmly and lets Cody curl around him, his front pressed against Obi-Wan’s back. There, Cody nuzzles the back of his lover’s neck and lets out a content sigh. 

“You were right,” he mumbles. Obi-Wan makes a questioning sound. “Massages are good for relaxing.”

Cody can feel Obi-Wan’s amused laugh more than he can hear it and falls asleep with a smile on his lips. 

* * *

**MANDO'A**

Jetii = Jedi

shebs = buttocks

Mesh'la = beautiful

Cyare = beloved

Gede'tye = please

ner Jetii = my Jedi

ner kar'ta = lit. "my heart"


End file.
